


Let Me Share The Kiss With You

by a_pathetic0524



Series: Link to All Love [3]
Category: Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Also JSB HAPPINESS, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Share the Love, Thanks to pocky cm!!!!!!!!!, kiss, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | OMIRYU]Hiroomi sees Ryuji eating Pocky, and here comes the lust.





	Let Me Share The Kiss With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : © LDH / Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE •|• Tosaka Hiroomi & Imaichi Ryuji.
> 
> Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks POCKY!!!!!!!

Don't leave them together. Don't leave them. Don't— _Shit_.

His thick brows almost joined when Hiroomi creased his forehead as he darted his sharp stare towards the make-up staff who left the room. He lowered his head and grunted, cursing in his head despite his face still as cool as always with its minimum knowledge of expression. Hiroomi combed his raven colored hair and leaned his back against the chair.

With the staff left, it were only him—and his other half being in the changing room, as they waiting for the crew to call them. The other members had gone somewhere, Kenjiro joked he wanted to check his photos taken for the Glico's snack's—Pocky's CM. Naoto and Gun agreed with Kenjiro and went together with the Osakan guy, while Elly and Naoki-san opted to take a check on the kids that will also be in the CM. Ryuji actually went with the half Japanese and the krumper, since he loved kids so much, leaving him alone, busy playing with his phone as he chatted with Fais through a chat-app. But after 10 minutes, Ryuji then cameback with a box of chocolate Pocky in his held. Which, he enjoyed right now.

Which made him started loosing his coolness.

The eldest of Tosaka's siblings took a deep breath when from the corner of his eyes he peered at his other half. Ryuji smiled so wide and bright as he devoured the chocolate cream covered stick bit by bit. His plump lips looked really luscious when it wrapped itself around the thin stick. Somehow, he felt it as if Ryuji was down there, wrapped his wet lips around his—

Shit.

Hiroomi grunted and placed his right palm on his face. He tried to peer the room, observing every single things that were there. Elly's bag on the dressing chair, Kenjiro's fishing book on the long table Ryuji and he faced, then an open laptop, which Gunchan's previously used to check something. The leaders left their bags on the black sofa in the corner of the changing room. Too bad, he failed to calm himself down.

The Sandaime's vocalist laid his elbow on the table. In his right hand he held his smartphone, his thumb hoovering on the screen; scrolling fast his Instagram's feed and he liked some pictures of his friends. However his focus was all for the other vocalist who sat two chairs apart from him. He could hear the crunchiness of the snack when Ryuji bit on it and munched it. Every time the blond haired did it, he grunted, feeling his coolness ran away from him and the tautness of his pants.

He's a pervert, indeed.

Again, Hiroomi glanced at his other half who in a few count of days will be 31 years old. His heart almost jumped out when he saw Ryuji's tongue licked the shaf—he meant the side of the chocolate stick, before the elder sucked it. This was why he always made sure he avoided glancing at Ryuji. He didn't know how, but Imaichi Ryuji always found his way to play with his calmness and sanity. Which he did now.

The vocalist who had recently gone solo, rose from his seat after he placed his phone on the table. His two steps towards his other half—his boyfriend felt heavy. Slowly he placed his hand on Ryuji's back, trailed it up to his nape and ended up squeezing his partner vocalist's firm shoulder. Hiroomi stooped, positioning his mouth on the same line as Ryuji's ear. “Ryuji...” He opened his mouth, his voice was deep and low. His fast beating hard betrayed him, as it tried to shatter his calmness.

The elder faced him with his deep brown eyes gleamed full of curiosity, but his mouth was too busy to ask something. The tip of the chocolate stick touched his lips, somehow he could already felt the sweetness of the snack. “Can I taste it?” Hiroomi breathed heavily, tortured by the thump behind his ribs.

Ryuji nodded, trying to reach for the Pocky box, but it wasn't what he wanted. Hiroomi grabbed, the elder's wrist and held it still as he opened his mouth and clamped the tip of the chocolate stick between his lips. And the sweetness greeted his taste buds, though he knew when he reached Ryuji's lips, there will be nothing sweeter than those full lips.

His eyes observed Ryuji's expression. The blond's eyes blinked, questioning his act. Pink dust colored the corner of Ryuji's bronze cheeks as he proceeded to shorten their distance. It was cute how Ryuji stiffened in his place, unmoving as if he surrendered and let him did what he wanted to do. With the last bite of the stick, Hiroomi munched it slow. The skin of his lips grazed with Ryuji's lips. He tilted his head, at the same time as when he slipped his fingers to Ryuji's nape to hold Ryuji's head.

“O.. mi..”

Cute, the heavy sound Ryuji made when he devoured the vocalist's full lips. Wet and hungry.

Hiroomi forced the elder to open his mouth. Together they tasted the sweetness of their kiss flavoured with the mushy chocolate snack. Ryuji moaned, the elder gasped when he swallowed his saliva alongside the snack. Still hungry Hiroomi slid his tongue inside Ryuji's mouth, tasting what was sweeter than anything in this world. And he didn't hate this one. He tangled his tongue with Ryuji, asking the elder to dance inside his mouth. Inside was hot. Too hot that it sparked the fire on his groin into blaze. Another moan escaped Ryuji's mouth between his heavy breath when he sipped and bit the elder's bottom lip.

He pressed their lips again, deepening their kiss until both of them losing their ability to breathe and their lungs begging for air. Ryuji quivered as he clamped the elder's upper lip with his lips and sucked it, before he slid his tongue inside again to mark everything as his. Together they groaned and moaned.

Too sweet and too cute. He was addicted towards his drug named Imaichi Ryuji. How many times had the elder made him lost his either his coolness or calmness? Or even his sanity? Ryuji is dangerously sweet and addicting.

He couldn't stop. He wanted more.

“Get it!”

Shit—again.

Hiroomi knitted his brows when he heard a familiar Osakan tone after a phone's camera sound. While Ryuji in a haste lowered his head and reached for another chocolate stick he then filled his mouth with.

“This is why we couldn't leave Omi with Ryuji alone!” The Osakan performer waved his smartphone, beside him Gunchan tiptoed to see the photo his boyfriend took—wide smile adorned his princely face.

“Hiroomi is such a pervert.” The small leader snorted before he giggled. “At least wait until we're done with work.” Naoto squinted his eyes as he chaffed him, his tone sounded playful.

Kenjiro chuckled. “I wonder what'll happen if I put it on Insta or mobile blog? Such a pervert guy.” The performer shook his head and then laughed.

“As if you aren't a pervert yourself.” Hiroomi pointed at his bandmate. Everyone knew how pervert Yamashita Kenjiro was in his late-night radio. Such as when he talked about porn video and porn collection with their juniors from The Rampage. Or, when he talked with EXILE and GENERATIONS' member Shirahama Alan about that Kyoto Tower boxer himself.

Hiroomi sighed. He straightened his figure. “What the fuck?” His frown creased even deeper when the Osakan guy showed his snap to the other two members. The tall leader even glanced at him and gave him a head shook, followed by Elly who teased him, saying they could never leave Ryuji together with Omi.

As the performers shared their laugh together, he glanced at Ryuji; caressing his pink dusted cheek with his knuckles.

“Omi...?” The elder lifted his head, the way he stared at him was cute and innocent. How could he not fall for Imaichi Ryuji if he was like this.

Hiroomi smirked, his thumb caressing the elder's swollen lips, “Let's continue later.”

  
#

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I think I like JSB Happiness XDD also Ryuji and Kenjiro are soooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeee in the CM.


End file.
